


Unlikely Bedfellows

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm too far gone, Multi, and I have no regrets, and i'll just keep making mistakes, because at this point in life, yeah it's a threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader has a wild night out but it’s only just beginning.Warnings: noncon sex (oral, intercourse, multiple partners).This is dark!Steve and dark!Loki and explicit. 18+ only.





	Unlikely Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrigidsBlest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidsBlest/gifts).



> This was a request made by a reader (BrigidsBlest) and a tumblr user as well. I tried to have fun with it and hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the comments <3




It wasn’t often you got a night out. Usually you were kept late at the Tower, cloistered away in the file room. As chief archivist for Stark Industries, your days seemed never to end and bled into the nights. Wanda had visited you at your cluttered desk and asked you to tag along for her birthday celebration. You were hesitant at first. Nat had apparently chosen a nightclub for her little shindig and you hadn’t been in one of those since university. That had been a particularly eventful night which involved you scrubbing saliva off your neck in the bathroom.

Yet, you couldn’t deny Wanda or a chance to escape from the archives. You weren’t sure who was all going. Tony and Pepper were out of town and Nat hinted that Sam was bringing a few friend. Few was an understatement as he showed up not only with his usual entourage of Bucky and Steve, but the rarely seen Asgardians. Thor was quite at home as he promptly ordered a beer from the bar but Loki was visibly offended by this Midgardian debauchery. You chuckled and stayed with Vision as Wanda went to greet the newcomers. 

Nat was already on the floor with two bottles in her hands, dancing like the queen of New York. You decided to join her and pointed to her spare bottle with a raised brow. She took a sip from each enthusiastically and you shook your head. 

“You know, this isn’t a race.” You yelled over the music. “Besides, don’t you ever get tired of winning?”

“You can’t win if you don’t try, Y/N,” She held out a bottle to you. “Come on and have some fun for once.” He forced the drink into your hand, “Look at you. You’re not even out of those damn librarian clothes.”

“I had to finish up some work first,” You paused to take a gulp. Beer was never your favourite but you weren’t going to bite the hand that fed. “It’s not that bad. I took the blazer off at least.”

“Yeah,” She got close and reached out to pop the button on your blouse, then another, “Mmm, better.”

“Hey,” You shimmed away from her and took another sip. “I think that’s good.”

Wanda joined you, then Sam, and even Thor. The latter took to Midgardian dancing quite well. You were giggling and twirling, swaying your hips. You almost felt like a sophomore again. The rest of your party was hidden around the club. Steve and Bucky were at a table nursing some beers as the flashing lights scarred there elderly temperaments and Loki scowled in the corner with arms crossed; ready to snap at any who dared approach.

The night wore on with pumping bass and a few more beers. Sam had managed to convince Bucky to join you but not without a fearsome argument first. They were about to get in another as Sam roasted Bucky’s lack of rhythm. You finished the last of your beer and pushed through the bodies on the dance floor to place it on an empty table. As you turned to search for your group, you noticed two familiar faces in the far corner, though you rarely, if ever, saw them together.

It was almost funny. The sleek Asgardian trickster and the staunch American crusader together. Even more peculiar was that they were actually talking. They could barely manage an ounce of festivity for the night and yet they were conspiring in the background,  _but over what?_ They peeked over at the dance floor in unison and their eyes scoured the crowd. Loki’s gaze fell to you first and he quickly turned back to his unusual company. He kept his expression placid and you saw his lips move almost imperceptibly. Steve nodded just as subtly but only sipped his beer. You shrugged and dove back into the sea of dancers. 

-

_Ooh, boy._  You hadn’t drank so much in ages. You held in a belch as you followed Nat out of the sweaty club. Her hips were the only discernible shape in your blurred vision. Free of the stuffy dance floor, you stumbled for the front door and breathed a sigh of relief in the chill New York evening. You should have kept your blazer with you. You crossed your arms and shivered as the heat seeped from your body and your drunken adrenaline turned to unrelenting fatigue.

“Okay, designated drivers,” Vision tried to keep everyone in order, catching Nat before she could trip off the curve. “I’ll take Nat, Wanda, Thor, and Loki. Steve, you think you can handle the rest?”

“I’m not drunk,” Loki volunteered wryly.

“Can you drive, brother?” Thor hiccuped and hung off the slimmer Asgardian who swiftly slithered away from him.

“I could get us where we need to be without having to be trapped in a metal contraption full of drunken fools,” He snarled.

“We are guests on this planet, we must abide their house rules, brother,” Thor boomed and Loki shook his head darkly, his green eyes sparking. 

He muttered under his breath and his eyes hesitated for just a second. You glanced over as your teeth chattered and swore that Steve raised his brows at the trickster. Alright, that was the beer making you see things now.

You waited with the line of ambivalent drunks and Loki as Vision and Steve went to get their cars. You leaned against Wanda and yawned as Bucky and Sam giggled like teenagers over some ludicrous joke. You wondered if they should drink together more often; it would do wonders for their relationship.

Steve pulled up and Sam was the first in as Bucky shoved him to go faster. You climbed into the front seat to avoid their elbows and Steve turned around to reprimand them like a pair of children. 

“I’ll drop them off first. A wonder how they’re even roommates.” He straightened in his seat and looked out to street “Seat belts, people.” He pulled out as you buckled up and leaned heavily against the headrest.

The hushed whir of the car engine and occasional passing of another driver lulled you as Steve drove. Sam and Bucky continued their antics but it only made you grin in your half-stupor. You were glad you had said yes. It wasn’t often you got to hang out with the team outside of the Tower. Less often that you felt like one of them.

“Alright, idiots, out,” Steve stopped his car and you looked up to the building just outside, “Before I drag you out.” You could hear an uncharacteristic tone of exasperation in his voice, “Drink some water and sleep on your stomachs.” He waited for them to drag themselves out of the car, hanging onto each other as they stumbled up the steps of their apartment. You shook your head and sighed. “God knows what Bucky was drinking to get him in such a state.”

“A lot,” You laughed, “I saw at least two shots of tequila between all the beer.”

“Oh, and I’m sure you joined him for one,” Steve chided.

“Maybe,” You said guiltily, “Hey, don’t get mad at me. I’m a tame drunk.” You held in a hiccup, “I jus’ wanna go home and snuggle into my bed.”

“Sounds like sober me,” He kidded, his blue eyes flicking from the road to you for just an instant. “Remind me where you live again.”

“Oh, yeah, uh…” You slurred your address and stared out the window; the streetlights blurring with the glowing neon monikers, hazed between the dark windows of walk-ups and skyscrapers. 

A silence pervaded the car; easy as your wits were dulled by alcohol and Steve seemed impatient to be home for the night. You couldn’t blame him; being the designated driver was never fun. You recognized your own building as he pulled into the lot. You unbuckled your seatbelt as he stopped and reached down to the floor for your purse. 

“Well, thanks,” You chimed and struggled to open the door. At last it did as you wanted it to and you planted a heeled foot unevenly on the tarmac. You clung to the door to keep yourself from collapsing.

“Woah, woah,” The engine died and you heard Steve’s door as you tried to take another step and nearly wiped out. “Let me help.”

“I’m good, I jus’ needa get my balance,” You protested as he neared you. He took your arm despite your insistence that you could manage it.

“I’m the designated driver, I am to get you home in one piece,” He sounded more amused than annoyed, “So, what apartment is it?”

You told him your number, knowing from experience that there wasn’t much argument to be had with him. You let him put his arm around your waist and help you walk to your building. You wobbled as you dug for your keys and he even had to help you unlock the door. The elevator ride was silent and you were eager to hide your drunken embarrassment beneath your covers.

You slid the keys into your apartment door and pushed it inward. “Thanks, you really didn’t have to…” Your voice died as Steve clung to you and angled you through the door.

“It’s fine, really,” His voice was airy, “You deserve a night to relax.”

You blinked at him and slowly turned as a spark of colour caught your eye. The door closed behind you, Steve’s warmth still against you. You stared at the eerie green glow radiating from your bedroom door. “What…” Your hazy mind couldn’t comprehend the duality. The light, Steve’s lingering presence; it was all too much.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Your spine went rigid at Steve’s tone. His timbre had changed entirely; you had never heard him sound so…determined. You looked to him, then the closed door, and you didn’t feel so tired anymore. The drunken blur of your mind was suddenly underlined with a hyper-aware dread.

“I’m fine,” You muttered weakly as he ushered you towards the bedroom, “Really.”

The fear was paralysing as you were led through the door. Your bedroom was cast in soft emerald shadows. A supernatural light with no source centered on the bed as if beckoning you. You planted your feet, or tried to, Steve easily urging you within. You swallowed, your mouth suddenly dry, and a flicker sparked at the edge of your view. You looked and another awaited you. Loki smirked as he crossed to the bed, bending to trace his fingers along the duvet. This was a trick; conspiracy even.

“What…” You croaked, your voice catching in your throat as the door shut behind Steve. You turned on him and failed to sidestep him. He was too big and you were too drunk.

“Shh,” You felt the long fingers crawl along your shoulders, caressing your neck and sending a shiver down your spine. Loki pressed himself to your back as Steve got closer. Your hands were on his chest as you tried to keep him away. You were trapped. Sandwiched between them. Your head was fuzzy but your skin was on fire. 

Steve’s hands were on yours, drawing them up to his shoulders as you stared up at him dumbly. The green light limned his features perfectly and you had to remind yourself that this wasn’t what you had planned. You should have been passed out face down on your bed.

“I told you, Y/N,” Steve purred as Loki’s hands fell to the zipper at the back of your skirt. The fabric slackened and Steve guided it easily down your legs. “You should just relax.”

He stood and began to unhook the buttons of your blouse. When he finished, he pushed the shirt back on your arms and Loki’s hands on your shoulders urged you backwards and you stepped out of your heels. You were dizzy but it wasn’t just the alcohol. The two men had your mind spinning.

Instead of pushing Steve away, you were clinging to him. You bra was easily unclasped and you gasped as it slipped away from your chest. Steve pulled it up your arms and tossed it away, Loki was tugging your panties down your legs and you trembled between them. Hands were all over you. Your tits, your ass, your hips. You were swept up as they methodically urged you towards the bed.

Loki got on the bed first as Steve gently nudged you backwards. You fell onto the mattress clumsily, your drunkenness still had hold of your wits. Loki sat above you and grasped your wrists, holding them above your head as your legs bent over the end of the bed. Steve pushed your knees apart and you stared down at him in awe. Maybe you had passed out and this was some twisted fantasy. It sure felt like one.

Thick fingers on your thighs. A swirl of excitement filled your lungs. Your eyes flicked up, Loki’s green eyes on your face; intent on every twitch, every blink. Steve’s hands framed your pussy, pressed firmly to your thighs. Your back arched slightly without a thought and you closed your eyes. The heat pooled in both your pelvis and face.

“Be calm, pet,” Loki leaned down to speak in your ear and a coolness spread along your hot pussy.

Steve dragged his tongue along your folds and you squirmed. Your breath slipped from you as your lips parted. You bit down on your bottom lip as he worked slowly; teasing you as he flicked across your clit. The first moan slipped from you and he applied pressure at last. You couldn’t withhold the pathetic noises and you lifted your pelvis, longing for more. Your breath hitched and your eyelids fluttered.

“You’re breathtaking, pet,” Loki whispered as he watched, “Mmm, yes. Let yourself go.”

Your head lolled back and forth as the flames licked at your flesh. You were panting, drunkenly babbling as the ripples began to twist in a maelstrom. You had never felt so entirely electric. Your arms were held firm as you tried to pull away, your back arching instead as your legs bent around Steve. Your nails dug into your palms and you whined in your climax, eyes in the back of your head.

“She’s ready,” Steve’s hot breath tickled you as he lifted his head.

“I can restrain her in another way,” Loki offered, cautiously releasing your wrists.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Steve assured him.

He was right. You were too confused to fight. Too drunk. When had they ever been anything close to friendly. Yet here they were; allies. Surely it had to be a hallucination. You rolled onto your side, their figures moving in a fog beside the bed. They spoke to each other but you couldn’t discern their words. You were both completely exhausted and painfully awake.

You were pulled up onto you knees and Steve was in front of you. He took your hand in his and placed it on his cock. Your eyes ran the breadth of his body and you realized he was naked. He closed your hand and held it for a moment until you kept it firm. You stared at his thick cock and slowly ran your grip along his length. He hummed as you repeated the motion, again and again.

You felt lithe hands on your shoulders, lightly grazing your back until they rested on your hips. They lingered there as Loki kneaded your hips. He removed one hand and pressed it between your legs, feeling around your slick pussy. He moved closer, his legs on either side of yours. He replaced his hand with his cock, his other pinched your hip so that you arched your back. He lined himself up with your entrance and your hand slipped from Steve.

As Loki entered you, Steve brushed his fingers through your hair. “It’s okay, baby. You can use your mouth.” He ran his hands down your arms and guided your hands to the bed so that you were on all fours. As you changed position, Loki impaled you more easily, bottoming out with an airy sigh.

Steve’s cock poked at your lips and you turned away, still trying to handle the sudden fullness below. He grabbed your head and pushed himself to your lips until you opened your mouth in surrender. “That’s it,” Steve shivered at the feeling of your tongue against him. “Such a good girl.” 

You struggled as Loki slowly began to fuck you; easy at first as you stretched your lips over Steve. You reached up to scratch at his thigh as he reached your throat and you choked around his girth. He pushed deeper and you fought not to revolt. “My little pet,” His fingers spread over your ass, “So eager. So tender.”

Loki only sped up as you pulled back and Steve forced himself back into your mouth. He steadily began to thrust into your face as he held your head in place. You were shuddering between them; the sensations from both ends melding together in a suffocating furor. Your pussy thrummed as your jaw began to ache but you hungrily moaned as another orgasm ripped through you.

They continued until you were certain you would collapsed and they’d be merely holding up a lifeless body. Steve removed himself and the slobber hung from your mouth as your arms folded and you fell face first into the duvet. Loki pulled out and were left to crumble into a mess across the bed. The bed rocked and you were lifted as if you weighed nothing.

You were placed with your back against Steve’s torso and he slipped his cock easily into your pussy. Your pussy throbbed around him, achy and needy. You cried out as he lowered you, your thighs draped over his as your walls pulsed around him. Loki stood on the bed before you, his cock just in front of your face. You hadn’t anything left; no strength only hunger. You opened your mouth and took him gratefully. So eager despite the shadow of disbelief which lingered.

With his hands on your hips, Steve lifted you up and down. Loki worked in tandem with him, his hand in your hair as he kept your head from lolling. You were cumming again and you barely noticed as the tide washed endlessly over you. He dipped into your throat, his thrusts growing deeper as Steve’s matched him. It was almost a battle between them; a race to see who finished first.

Loki was the first to burst. He pulled out just as he came and it spurted down your chin and chest. You were gasping and gaping as you tried to catch your breath. Steve wasn’t far behind as he shoved you forward and Loki caught you just as the warm cum spilled down the back of your thigh, your entire body twitching.

You were lowered to the mattress with care, laying in rapture as the alcoholic haze rose around you. You closed your eyes and felt the tender caress of fabric as the cum was wiped from your face and body, you legs lifted to clean you properly. The movement around you was dulled, almost distant through your heavy eyelids and buzzing ears.

“They’ll never believe her,” Loki’s voice drifted over you.

“If she even remembers,” Steve remarked slyly, “I know I will.”


End file.
